Simplify the expression. $6k(-k+1)$
Explanation: Use the distributive property to distribute the ${6k}$ $ = ({6k} \times -k) + ({6k} \times 1)$ $ = (-6k^{2}) + (6k)$ $ = -6k^{2} + 6k$